Rope rescues, as well as rope climbing, often require the rope to pass over objects or obstacles, such as hand rails, guard rails, concrete barriers, and other structures which may damage the rope. Ideally, the rope should not be moved across any stationery objects, which creates friction, and may cut strands of the rope, thereby weakening the rope and decreasing its normal life expectancy. For maximum safety and useful life, ropes should only pass over rollers, which minimize friction.
Prior art rope rollers are known, but typically are not adjustable. Therefore, it is necessary to have multiple sets of rollers to accommodate different size objects. The need for multiple sets of rollers increases cost to fire departments, rescue units, and other users who encounter various rope rescues and climbing situations.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable roller system for rope rescues and climbing.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a single roller system which can fit over various size and shape obstacles for use during a rope rescue and rope climbing.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable rope roller assembly which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a rope guide having a frame with rollers over which the rope moves to protect the rope from damage and excessive wear.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable rope guide having a pivotable frame which can be opened and closed to adjust the size of the mouth between the ends of the frame.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of adjustable roller assembly having left and right frames pivotally connected together at inner ends and having outer ends which can be moved toward or away from it one another so that the assembly can be used on various sized objects encountered during rope rescues and rope climbing.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable roller assembly which can be positioned in one of numerous positions between nearly closed and wide open.
These and other objections will become apparent from following description of the invention.